


Requiem for a Dream (German Fanfiction)

by AkbalKai



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkbalKai/pseuds/AkbalKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean´s Welt ist zusammen mit seinen Engel untergegangen.<br/>Er trauert, erinnert sich  und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicheres, als wieder bei ihn zu sein.</p><p>For dean, the world is broke down with his Angels Death.</p><p>(Season 7 beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Dream (German Fanfiction)

~*Requiem for a Dream*~

Ich wache auf, sehe mich um.  
Alles, was ich sehe, ist Finsternis. Ich richte mich in dem Sessel auf, in dem ich geschlafen habe.  
Ein Bett? Darin habe ich schon seit Wochen nicht geschlafen.  
Nicht seit… nicht seit du weg bist.  
Überall liegen Flaschen herum, es stinkt.  
Ich weiß, dass ich es bin.  
Die Energie, mich zu waschen, fehlt mir. Denn alles, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, ist fort.  
Du bist fort.  
Ich lehne mich zurück. Noch jemand ist hier. Nicht du. Niemand wichtiges.  
Mein Bruder spricht zu mir. Sagt mir, ich solle mich wieder fangen. Leben.  
Doch was ist das für ein Leben?  
Alles was mir wichtig war, habe ich verloren.  
Ich drehe mich weg. Ich will nicht in seine besorgten Augen sehen.  
Ich will das Mitleid nicht sehen. Die Resignation.  
Neben mir steht eine volle Flasche, eine von wenigen. Ich ergreife sie und leere sie fast in einem Zug.  
Was es ist, weiß ich nicht. Bier, Wodka, Gin….Es macht keinen Unterschied.  
Es betäubt und nur das ist wichtig.  
Mein Bruder murmelt meinen Namen…Er will mich in das hier und jetzt zurückholen.  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
Vor meinen Augen bist du.  
Blaue Augen. Der alte verwaschene Trenchcoat.  
Ich weiß nicht wo wir sind. Es sieht aus wie ein Garten. Ein Mann lässt einen Drachen steigen.  
Lächelnd flüsterst du mir zu, dass es dein Lieblingshimmel ist.  
Ich lache kurz und lehne mich dann zurück.  
Natürlich mache ich dumme Witze, sage dass mein Himmel…mein persönlicher Himmel, ganz anders aussehen wird. Mein Impala wäre da und alles Mögliche.  
Aber wir wissen beide, du und ich, dass es nicht stimmt. Dass dies auch mein Himmel sein könnte.  
Denn du, nur du, bist mein Himmel.  
Wir lächeln.  
Ich lächle in den modrigen Sessel.  
Wir sehen uns an.  
Ich habe die Augen geschlossen.  
Sam steht noch immer neben mir. Er ahnt, wovon ich träume. Er weiß, dass es für mich keinen Ausweg aus diesem Traum gibt.  
Denn meine Welt hat sich in einem schwarzen See aufgelöst….


End file.
